The story of helnold
by Tofudash42379
Summary: Helga finally admits to Arnold about her feelings he's willing to give it a try he start's falling for the girls heart in which he had stolen long ago. Join Arnold and Helga through there summer love. My first fan fiction so go easy on me , but be honest! Cover art by. Destiny Duffy :)
1. Chapter 1

It was the day I was gonna do it! NO backing down no studdering. I closed my eyes to steady my breath. "Maybe this isn't a good-NO  
>Helga ol'girl no backing out!" As I opened my eyes I realized I was closer to my destanation. Arnold turned as his green pools looked into my blue orbs I felt myself gulp. As I gained closer almost crasing into Gerald I finnaly relized this was going to be hard!<p>

"Um...Hey Arnold how's it going?" I finnaly said averting my eyes.

"Oh uh hey Helga...are you feeling alright you look flushed!" Arnold asked puting his hand on my head.

"Flushed?! I'm not flushed what are you talking about foot- er..I mean Arnold!" I mentaly face palmed.

Arnold looked down in that cute way he always does. He seemed to be in deep thought about something. Slighty running his fingers through his golden locks his eye's again rested on me. I didn't even notice how nervous I actually looked. My fingers curling the end's of my hair. My eye's cast downward not daring to look at Arnold. My foot scraped the ground. Gosh dang...My face was on fire! I just needed to say what needed to be said. I looked at Arnold who was already looking at me. Took in a breath...

"Arnold?" My voice was low and quiet.

"Yes Helga?" he didn't take his eyes away from mine.

"Meet me at the park tommorrow...alone because I have something important to say so if you could meet me by the big tree in the middle of the park it would make things alot more easier!" I closed my eye's scared to see his face...scared of the rejection..he's gonna say no he-

"Ok Helga sounds good so around 3:30?" He didn't falter just stared at me with those beutiful eye's and that Gorgeous smile.

"um ok bye Arnold!" I turned and ran to the nearest ally, watching him turn the other way and going into the school.

"Oh my love I've waited 12 years for this moment to explain my heart's deepest disires for you my love oh- "breathing" "breathing"-(7 seconds later) I shake my hand "Dang it seem's his face gets harder every time!"

I looked at the school and went in to get today over with! Even if tomorrow would be more how ou say...complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran quickly to my 7th period class thinking of the way Helga looked earlier. Helga. G. Pataki looked nervous... around me as if I was about to kill her like a tiger. I gently run my finger's through my blond hair. To think this was the mean, bossy bully who use to torment me when I was in elementary school. Thinking back alot of my old buddy's from P.S 118 has changed. My best friend Gerald is still his cool collective friend who is always telling about old story's and adventures we've been on. Phoebe is still a petite small frail girl she's always been very smart and always there to tutor someone. Rhonda has always been the popular gossip girl but, ever since the little "accident in the lunch room everyone found out her and Curly have something going on. Curly himself is still an over dramatic little...ahm sorry well you know. We haven't heard from Harold ever since he dropped out. Nadine and Sid are in love but to dense (ha like Arnold has room to talk ;)!) to tell each other. Lila on the other hand moved 2 years ago. Helga has stopped bulling me for a while now she usually keeps to herself and rarely wears pink or short sleeves anymore let alone dresses. As for me I still help people as much as I can and always there to help.

"Mr. Shortmen are you going to just stand in my door way or are you going to take your seat?' My eye's landed on Mrs. Hartles Blue one's.

"Oh um...sorry Mrs. Hartle!"I quickly took my seat in front of Helga looking up at my teacher when something landed on the back of my head nothing hard just something like...paper? I turned and picked up the balled up paper to read " Smoking marijuana football head care to share?" only one person a girl to be exact called him that then as if on cue another ball hit my head. I took it and opened it " See there you go again geez Arnoldo!" I chucked to myself and took my pencil writing my own little note. I turned and sat it on her desk. I heard her fidget and then felt yet again a ball hit the back of my head. "What do you mean I'm a pot head you're the one with your head in the clouds all the time!" I shake my head. This war went on for a while. Man if this was how it was I wouldn't mind her picking on me. Soon class was over and this agony came over my body like when Lila first moved away. I wanted to talk and hang out with...Helga?! No no that can't be...can it?!

"There you go again football head!" Her voice had so much of a joking tone I had to smile. I looked at this gi- women in front of me she really has grown up! Has it really been that long?

"So iv'e been meaning to ask that thing tomorrow is it a bad thing or a good thing?" I looked to see her face turn red and she stared at her shoes while fidgeting with her sleeve's.

"It depends how you look at it Arnold!" She took a breath and met my eye's. She looked like a lost puppy. Then like that she was off to her locker and left me dumb folded in the hallway.

"So it can be a good thing or a bad thing the way I look at it?" I thought out loud the turned to go to my own locker.


	3. Chapter 3

I get up and run to take a shower. The water runs slightly down my back as a sigh through my noes. I'll be meeting Arnold in about 4 hours. When I got up I brushed through my light blond hair staring at my reflection in the mirror. I got dressed in a long sleeve teal sweater it was so big on me you could see the strap of my pink tang top on my shoulder, a pair of grey skinny jeans and my black converse. I look over at my clock which read 12:30 am. I decided to keep my hair down like I usually never did. My stomach growled so I went down stairs to get some food I knew wasn't there. I looked to see Mirium past out on the couch. Settling on toast I sit down thinking of how to explain everything I needed to tell Arnold. Afterward I decided to finish reading "The perks of being a wallflower" to pass time.

I dread the next half an hour I thought as I was headed to the park. Stupid emotions, stupid hormones and most of all stupid football head. I loved the way he made me feel yet I truly hated it! Once Lila left I tried my best to get on good terms with Arnold. He is really the most beautiful thing in my life. Every time I would feel bad my football headed love god was there to rescue me. I always wish to repay him, but I can't compare to the joy he gives me just by smile at me.

"Looks like I'm not the only one stoned...huh Helga?" I must have been deep in thought I didn't even know I arrived at th park.

"Ya right Arnold your the one on cloud 9!" I smirked as he didn't comment back to me. He looked so happy to see me and at that moment I felt a feeling come over me like when your around an old friend or family member after a long time. Everything seemed perfect.

"So what did you need to tell me?" That's Arnold alright always focusing on a problem till it's solved. One reason I loved him so much ever stalling like I always did.

"Well you see..." Come on Helga you can do it! "I needed to tell you..." Shit this is so complicated. "I lo..." Deep breath..deep breath.."I love you Arnold!" I hide under my hair covering my face. The thing that happened is something I never thought would happen, but at this point I really didn't care. I felt Arnold's lips on mine the same ones I kissed only 4 other times in my life and only on one condition he kissed me which was after I found his parents when we were 13. I close my eye's tight giving into this kiss that only lasted only seconds long. He pulled away my eye's were still shut.

"Are you okay Helga?" I opened my eye's after I was addressed.

"Better than ever!" I could feel that part of me that I never showed anyone start to come out. I snapped myself out of it after I heard Arnold's laugh.

"Hey what's so funny?" I was pissed that now after all I just did he fucking laugh's I was embarrassed already.

"Nothing you're just really cute when you blush and smile at the same time!" He snickered once more and then looked at me with that look he use to give Ruth or Lila.

"So your not upset or weird-ed out?!" I looked at him as if he just did the most impossible thing in the world.

"Of course not I can't say I love you back yet Helga, but I'm willing to give us a shot if your up for it!" He smiled and his eye's glistened in the sun. My mouth was open and I had the most stupid look on my face.

"Your kidding..or I'm dreaming!" I said putting my hand on my head. this can't be...can it?

"Helga I wouldn't be doing this if I was joking!" He looked me in the eye's no more laughing or even a hint of a smile just half litted green eye's and a mouth very close to mine.

"Do wh-" Arnold. the most kindest sweetest and bold guy that I Helga. am hopelessly in love with once again kissed me on the mouth and all I could do was...kiss back. This is going way better than I thought!

"Do you want to go out with me Helga?" Arnold asked after pulling away, still very close to me.

"I would love to!" I said in a slight whisper my eye's still closed, but a smile was seen on my face identical to the one on Arnold's.


	4. Chapter 4

3 mouth's passed since me and Helga have been dating and today was our anniversary. I was planning on taking her to the park by that big old tree she admitted her deepest secret to me. I also was planning on having a picnic and afterward we could chill at her house for a bit. I went to go get the picnic basket off the counter when my phone beeped. I went over to the counter and saw Gerald's name in bold.

G: Hey man hurry up I can't hold Pataki off as long as you can! :(

A: Ok...I'm heading out now. ;) And be gentle with my girlfriend!

G: ME!? why don't you tell that to-

I arced my eye brow wondering why it was cut short. When I went to text back it beeped again.

G: Hey Sweetie, tall hair boy is kinda busy...where are you!?

A: Well I'm almost at the park sorry I took so long.

As I sent the text I look up to see Helga with her back on the tree and Gerald rubbing his head. Helga seemed to be reading my text so she didn't know I was there. She then looked to my face and smiled. As she dropped Gerald's phone in his lap and ran to me I noticed she barley rapped her arms around me as if she was scared too. I brushed it off and hugged her back she flinched a little.

"Hey Baby how are you!?" I said nuzzling into her hair witch was curled. She let go and looked down about to reply when Gerald stood and stomped off mumbling to himself.

"Whats with- I was caught off with Helga going through my basket. She pilled out a pastrami on rime and stuffed it in her mouth. She smiled and chewed giggling a little.

"What's so funny" I asked with a smirk on my face. She blushed and looked down her hair tucked behind her ear. She looked back up to my face with her crystal blue eye's.

"It's just you know so much about me already and it's really sweet when you do stuff you know I like." She said and then sat her head on on my shoulder. I never thought such a thing could make her act so...valuable. I hugged her shoulder and gently sat us on the ground. We searched through my basket in silence. I looked over at my girlfriend in awe. That's when I noticed she was wearing a long sleeve in 90 degree weather.

"Hey Helga why are you wearing a long sleeve?" I asked popping a grape in my mouth.

Her eye's grew wide and she started freaking out. "Whats it matter...Why do you even care what I wear...can't you just stop worring about me and chill?! She snapped and glared at me.

"Ummm...I don't know maybe because I'm your boyfriend and I care about you Helga!" I said grabbing her wrist and she winced and muffled a scream. My eye's widened as I realize my girlfriend had been cutting again. I let go of her arms and felt sadness and anger build up in me.

"Helga we talked about this why would you even-" I was interrupted by Helga.

"She's back Arnold and I know your'e gonna leave me for her!" Helga said tears in her eye's. I was thinking of only one person at this moment a certain red head southern girl. Lila Sawyer.

" No Helga I love you and only you not Lila you are the only girl for me and no one's ever gonna change that!" I put a hand on her wet cheek and kissed her softly. I felt her relax slightly and pull away from me. She still had her doubts I could tell because she didn't look a me directly. I sighed and released her. WE stood quietly for a moment.

"Helga come talk to me when you feel like you need to do this!" I said sternly yet, worriedly. I hugged the girl that I loved so deeply and strongly I wanted nothing more than to just take her to my house and cuddle with her until I saw that smile again.

(3 hours later at an old bus stop( 3rd P.O.V)

A red head gets off the bus and look's slowly around her summer dress waving slightly in the warm wind. She hummed lightly looking around for her destination. A boarding house came into view. The girl smiled and knocked lightly on the door. An elderly man opened and was greeted by the smiling red head.

"um...does a boy named Arnold live here?" She asked in a sweet voice. Looking behind the man rather rudely. Then looked at his face.

"Yes, I'm afraid he's not here right now but-" The old man was eyeing her as she interrupted with an annoying fake voice.

" Oh, no it's ever so fine I would just like to rent a room!" She said with her bags hanging down by her feet.

" Of course right this way!" the old man let her in and lead her to a small room in the hallway. She observed it and started unpacking. THe man told her she was welcomed to eat dinner in while and left her to herself.

" Now to get an eye catcher to get MY Arnold to understand I missed him ever so much!" She said picking out a very low cut strapless dress.


	5. Chapter 5

We stumble in the boarding house and Arnold looks lovingly at me. What I do to deserve him I will never know. He tells me to go say hi to his Grandparents as he freshen's up in his room. I told him to hurry so we wouldn't miss dinner and he rushed up the steps. I join Gertie in the kitchen helping her prepare dinner. The food was almost done and she smiled warmly at me. Then Phil walked in and patted me on the back. I loved them so much they were so nice to me. Gertie asked me to go get Arnold, so I walked up to his bedroom.

I knocked first "Arnold dinners done!"

There was no reply I started getting annoyed so I just barged in to see the most terrible sight... my heart crumbled as I feel to my knees. Tears bursted as I started to sob...no I can't do this here! I stood up and I could feel my anger build that shell over me that Arnold had broke so long ago. I saw Arnold's shocked and worried face. I could just sock him for being so good at acting like he cared.

" Arnold how could you...you told me you loved me not her...then you have to go in do this!" I screamed and squeezed my eye's. " My god I thought you were someone to rely on...I can't be leave I actually thought you could ever love me!" I turned my eye's to his and whispered the words that should never roll of my tongue.

" Arnold it's over!" at this he got up and ran to my side pleading me saying he didn't do it that it was all her. Ya fucking right like i'd be leave that over my eyes. His fingers ran through her hair he trusted upward on her... he barley kissed me like that saying it would lead somewhere else well..he had n problem going there with her! My fist tightened as I turn to face the boy I loved.

"Arnold you better explain your self in less than 4 minutes or I'm leaving and sure as am not coming back!" I had so much anger in me now that I just could kill that red headed tramp. Arnold opened his mouth to speak when she interrupted.

"So this is the best you could do when I left Arnold?" she mocked. " You could have done so much better considering how ever so hansom you've become!" She smirked at me touching his cheek he pushed her away. "Now tell your little ex girlfriend how you kissed me so passionately when you were still dating her." I wanted to smack that smile right off that..that bitches face.

"Helga I love you not her she acted like you I thought it was you I swear!" Arnold's eye's looked so pleading.

"Arnold we never kiss like that because you-" He cut me off.

"I wanted to prove that I do find you beautiful and attractive after all we've been through these passed months!" Arnold face look so serious at that moment I just broke down. I cried into his chest for a good 3 minutes until I looked in his eye's he looked as if he was about to cry himself.

"Helga you're the only girl that I love and I'm sorry it took me until just this morning to tell you that!" He hugged me so tight I was so shocked by him at this moment. He really would go through all this to make sure we wouldn't break up?


	6. Chapter 6

It's been about three week's since the whole Lila thing and let me tell you Helga isn't too happy about her living in the boarding house wih me. Were at the fair waiting to ride the fairies wheel. Helga's been making ride everything with her and I feel like vomiting after The salt shaker! Helga is holding the little white bunny I had won her at the game section earlier. She looked at me with a small smile and took my hand as we aboard the ride. We were seated in a lime green seat and as the bar came down it knocked me in the head...again! I heard Helga laugh and glared at the blond beauty.

"What is it the seventh time that's happened today Football-Head haha?! She covered her lips to subside her giggles, but it didn't work to well.

"Well Helga you're the one that said it would happen at least once today!" I said with a grin.

I looked around to see we weer half way to the top. I pointed to two ant like figure's that looked like Gerald and Phoebe. Helga looked and then stated that she knew they would be together ever since 3rd grade. I smiled at the blabbering girl and grabbed her pressing our lips together.I felt her soften into my kiss and breathe a sigh. We stayed that way for a while then she pulled away and looked away shyly.

"What is it?" I wasn't use to her pulling away so soon. I knew she had to have something on her mind.

"It's just I...we..I've been thinking lately and it's just we've gotten so much closer these passed week's and...Well maybe it's just me but I've been having these...Thoughts and dreams of stuff!" She rubbed her arm shyly starring at the ground. She blushed more than ever and I raised my eyebrow. What the hell was she talking about? Thought's what kind of dreams...I don't understand. All I did was kiss her and...oh I relized and soon a blush also covered my face. When I looked back to Helga she looked as though a child who admit they did something weird or unusual mean it's normal to have thoughts about doing that with someone you love right? I'll admit I've done more than just think about me and Helga doing "that" and done stuff I am not proud of with this thought on my mind ever since puberty!

After the ride Helga and I walked home in silence. I wanted so desperately to say something to break this unbearable silence. I could tell Helga felt uncomfortable and tried to break the silence but thought against it also. We arrived at her house and before she walked in she turned and walked back up to me.

"Look Arnold sorry about making it all awkward earlier it's just..." She looked angry and confused so I did what I always did in these situations. I hugged her and she sighed then giggled happily. We shared a brief kiss and she smiled.

"You always do that to shut me up don't you, Arnold?" She frowned but I assured her that it wasn't that at all.

"It seems to cheer you up that's why I do it!" I replied knowingly. She finally looked happy like earlier. I loved that beautiful smile it was so perfect to me!

"You wanna come in for a little?!" She asked batting her eye's. After I agreed, she turned to enter her house then turned her head with a flirty and lust voice and said "Come get it Football-Head!" I gulped and followed my sexy girlfriend into her house trying to calm down...at least a little!


	7. Chapter 7

I lay my head on my pillow, cuddling up in one of the plaid shirts I took from Arnold. His scent still lingered on it and I closed my eyes to pretend it was him laying next to me. My eyes open when my Cell phone beeped the tune that I only sat for "Him". Of course I give him his own ring tone so I know it's him instead of Pheebs or Patty. I picked up the Black phone and slid to my messages.

A: "Is your Dad still mad?" :(

I chuckled before clicking and wrote him back.

H: "No he didn't even notice what you were actually doing Foot-ball head" ;)

A: "Good that was embarrassing!" O~o

H: "Don't worry Arnold Bob doesn't care if a boy is in my room."

A: "Oh, Helga of course he does now I don't want to keep you up all night Love you beautiful~ 3

H: "Never said that was a bad thing ;), Love you too Arnold"~ 3

I turned off my phone and stared up at the ceiling thinking back on everything earlier. Man, I thought we were dead! I still can't believe what happened!

(*Flash Back*)

After he followed me into the house I ran and hid under my bed cover.I waited until he came to the top steep and peaked my head up. I heard him laugh and lean against the door. He smirked with an eyebrow raised as if he wasn't expecting this from me.

"Really now Helga I thought you were better at this!" He said walking toward me. "I mean you broke in my house how many times and I never caught you, I think you're losing you touch Helga!" He smirked still not attempting to catch me.

"Well you still haven't caught me have you, so I guess the only loser here is you Arnold-o!" I laughed my head fully out of the covers now.

"Oh ya?" At that he lunged at me landing beside my bed and started tickling the crap out of me I could hardly breath!

"Arnold stop t-tickling me y-you...butt-face!" I said between laughs. He ignored me and tickled harder into my sides, which made me laugh even harder if that was possible. My sides started hurting a little and tears were coming from my laughing so had and the burning sensation on my sides. He finally stopped and laughed at my red face.

"Ow ARNOLD, that hurt!" I wined rubbing my sides putting on the best pout face. Really it didn't hurt that much I just wanted to mess with him make him feel bad. I mean I'm Helga.G. Pataki the toughest girl that was in P.s 118. The one that bullied the bully Harold that no one else (other than Arnold sometimes) stood up to. But I have to admit the next thing that happened kind of scared the shit out of me!

"I'm sorry here!" He said lifting my shirt to reveal my stomach. Leaning his head to my right side and kissed it an a very *cough* intimate way.

"A-arnold what are you doing?" I asked my face pink. If I thought I couldn't breath earlier you should have saw me then. He didn't stop until each side was kissed 4 times for about 2 minutes. When he finally looked up to me with that half litted gaze I couldn't breath.

(*Authors Note*)

Well I'm sorry I haven't updated lately been busy! I'll continue the flashback in chapter 8 but be warned O-o Anyway hope to post at least 3 chapters tonight to make it up to my loyal reader if you have any idea's fill free to share! :) Thanks for reading happiness and Turtles!


	8. Chapter 8

"Y-you didn't have to do that Arnold!" I said shakily. This dark Arnold that I've been witnessing lately always makes me nervous in a good way. Don't get me wrong I love my sweet, kind and innocent little Arnold more than anything,but when that dark side of him always excites me. Like that night at the April fools dance. I always think back to that lustful stare he gave me.

He leaned over me, his hot breath on my neck and he whispered "I known but, I "wanted" to!" I blushed so hard. And just like that he snapped out of it. He fell backward off the bed onto the floor.

"Oh my goodness Helga are you OK, did I make you uncomfortable?" He hung his head in shame and hugged me. "I am so sorry I don't know what happened to me!" He sounded as if he hurt me in someway, which was way out of bounds!

"It's okay to be honest I liked it anyway." I said patting his back. My face a whole new scarlet color. He looked up to me with green obs of worry changing back to lusty and half lidded. And just like that his lips locked with mine and I lost my self. We moved back to the bed never breaking the kiss. Arnold's hand rested on my leg as mine tangled in his golden hair. I relaxed as did Arnold. His hand running up my sides and back down my legs. I let a small gasp out as his hand rubbed the inside of my thighs. I hope he didn't notice but he proved me wrong when I felt him smirk and run his hands up lips left mine going down my neck. My breath was unsteady from holding back so much. Arnold's hand went to the center of my legs and I bit my lip to hold back a moan. He unbuckled my pants and as his hand slipped in I moaned his name and the-"BAM"

"Olga what the heck are you two doing in here alone?" A loud voice echoed.

"Oh um hi how are you?" Arnold who had landed on the floor again said with a sheepish smile. He looked up at me with fearful eyes.

"Arnold was just leaving Bob!" I quickly said covering my unbuttoned pants.

"Ya whatever!" Bob turned and left as Arnold kissed me goodbye and whispered "We'll finish this later my sweet!" He turned winked and then off heb went leaving me scared.

(*end of flashback*)

I squeezed my legs together at the thought of that whisper. My eyes opened a little in a lusty way. Oh gosh Arnold my sweet how I wish you were here instead of being with that tramp living at your boarding house. I took out my locket and stared into those orbs of his. I quickly grabbed my cell phone and dialed his number. It rang about 4 times until his voice was heard.

"Helga is everything okay?" He asked in his usaual concerned voice.

"Um..ya I just want you right now!" There was a pause and I heard a little shuffleing in the phone.

"Want?" He asked questionably.

"Yes my love I want you so bad I just can't take it any longer!" I covered my moth hoping I could catch my words, but sadly it didn't work.

"Okay well Helga I suggest you just get nice and relaxed!" His voice sounded dark and lingered in my ear.

"Close your eye and just listen to my voice...I'm laying with you kissing you lightly on your cheek." He sounded calm and sweet now.

"Now you start falling asleep in my chest hearing the beat of my heart." He continued and before I knew it I was fast asleep and I never knew how Arnold could do that he knows the best ways to make me relax and that's one thing I love about my darling. And now I can dream about him all night long.

*Authors note*

Hope you enjoyed it not really good at this sexual stuff kinda awkward to write oh well as long as no one peeks over my shoulder :P Love and Turtles my loyal readers! Thanks for your time! :)


	9. Chapter 9

I woke to a knock at my door. A very loud knock! Who the hell is knocking on my door at 8:30am? I groggily got up and made my way to the door. I opened it to see Grandpa and Helga? I rubbed my eye's thinking I wasn't seeing clearly, but once I opened them I still saw Helga and Grandpa.

" Time to get up shortman me and pookie picked up your little girlfriend for a day on the beach!" Grandpa said happily.

" Ya football-head it's time to get your trunks on!" She smirked lightly and I blushed remembering that I was still in my polar bear boxers.

After they left and Grandpa told me to meet them in the car I turned to my closet. Man this is so weird! It's gonna be a long day! A good, but long day. I found my trunks slipping them on after removing my boxers. Then it hit me Helga...in a bikini! I smiled wide and headed for my door. maybe a long day isn't all that bad!

*Helga's POV*

Man has Arnold grown a nice chest since the last time I saw him without a shirt or what? I blushed before ramming into someone. I quickly apologized thinking it was one of the boarder's and I quickly frowned when i saw which boarder it was. A certain red head.

"Oh it's ever so fine Helga!" She smiled sweetly before seeing my bikini strap around my neck. Then she quickly turned to Phil.

"Oh can I come along I've been needing to get some sun!" She started giggling.

"Well I guess...we do have an extra seat." Phil said. Man he is to nice I guess that's were Arnold get's it from. I wounder if Phil get's a dark side too.

Arnold ran down the stair's and we all turned to look at him. He laughed awkwardly and rubbed his neck. Sometimes I don't understand him. I walked toward him and he rapped an arm around my waist. Phil chuckled and patted Arnold's back.

"Exited to see your little girlfriend in her bikini huh Shortman?" He laughed and continued out the door. Arnold blushed and was about to say something when Lila walked out with this ridiculous hat, sunglasses and a very skimpy bikini. I frowned and tightened my grasp on Arnold's hand. He looked with a questioning look.

'I didn't know Lila was coming!" He said in an annoyed voice. He rolled his eye's and we went out side to the car. Arnold opened the door for me and I got in then thinking fast pulled him in with me.

"What did you do that for?" He raised an eyebrow. I pointed to Lila and he then settled in the seat with me and Lila at his side's.

The ride wasn't all that bad Arnold kept touching my leg but who am I to complain? I thought he was trying to prove that he loved me not Lila. Phil and Gertie shared stories about how they were when they were kids.

"And then pookie finally admitted that the reason she did all that was because she was scared of her feelings and we decided to be friends and not so long after that we dated and look at us now!" Phil said and chucked.

I couldn't be leave that we had so much in common. I was so in there stories and how relating Gertie was to me. Picking on Phil like I did to Arnold calling him names and actually being in love with him. Lila on the other hand seemed bored out of her mind and kept accidentally rubbing her foot on Arnold. It took him everything he had to stop me from flip shit on her. We still had about a half an hour until we get to the beach. I pray I make it that long.


	10. Chapter 10

I turned slightly toward my girlfriend and smiled. She was so intrigued by my grandparents story. I knew then that this girl was the one. I actually think I knew that all along though. Ever since the first day and through out our childhood while she built those walls over and over every time she would let me in I knew she was the one. This women this beautiful smart talented women, was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my day's with. The car slowed and I soon realized we were at the beach. A very empty beach only a single couple who looked about to leave and a guy at the food booth.

Lila, being the first out of the car "accidentally" (-_-) dropped something and decided to bend down right in fro9nt of me in her skimpy bikini. I rolled my eye's and Helga growled under her breath deciding she had had enough took out on her side. After we sat everything up at a spot Helga and I went for a swim.

"Race you there Football-head!" Helga smirked and threw her top over her head and pulled her shorts over her hourglass-like figure.

I guess I got a little dazed because she was already half way in the water. I ran after her grinning. I finally tackled her in the water laughing all the way. We splashed one another and swam for about 45 minutes before I heard Helga's stomach growl. We went to the food stand and ordered some cheese fries. (I want some :( )

"Hey Arnold I'm going to the bathroom!" Helga stood and as she passed Lila she paused. Looked at her as though saying "don't get any ideas!" I turned and saw her enter the restroom. I decided to go get a soda and when I came back, Helga was walking out. All of a sudden music blasted a familiar beat ( Quiet-Lights) I turned to my grandma and grandpa dancing. I raised an eye brow but soon remembered I had told grandma that this was Helga's favorite song.

(Flash back)

Me and Helga were sitting under a tree. I turned to see Helga writing in her pink book. I always wanted to know what she wrote in that thing, but every time I'd ask she said it was secret. Helga stopped bullying me for a while now and we have become great friends. She doesn't talk much we just enjoy one another's company. Nothing to big just sitting reading or writing maybe share music sometimes.

"Hey Arnold?" She finally spoke up in a shy voice that I found cute, but never dared to say out loud. She doesn't like you that way you just got out of the enemy zone man. My conscious would say. Helga's voice brought me back to reality.

"Have you ever heard of Lights she's a really good singer I love her song "Quiet!" She said excitingly. I shook my head and she frowned. She took her I-pod out and fumed through her music until she found what she was looking for. She offered me a headphone and the music began playing. I only got to about 10 seconds before my phone alarm went off which meant I was suppose to go home. I took my head phone and apologized to Helga. She looked down sadly but hurried and took a pen out and wrote the song on my hand. I got home and took a shower forgetting the pen writing on my hand.

(Ending Flash back)

I smiled and offered my hand to Helga who smiled a very unnoticeable smile. My hand connected to her waist as we started to sway to the beat. I remember when Helga first told me about this song and i forgot to listen to it up until now. The lyrics didn't start yet, but looking down at Helga the beat suited her kind of. I wanted to pay close attention to the song maybe it will help me understand her more. There was still so much I wanted to know.

"I'm not yours, and you're not mine

But we can sit and pass the time

No fighting wars, no ringing chimes

We're just feeling fine"

She must have listened to this when we weren't dating. This must have been a release from reality for her. After she stopped bullying me we got really close there were time's we hung out together she would be really "quiet" though. It was like she was afraid of messing up.

"This is where we're supposed to be

Sitting by a broken tree

No tragedy, no poetry

Just staring at the sky"

Maybe this song did give the true her away. That sweet voice sounded similar to the one she uses when she shows that soft side. If only I listened to this sooner. It's so clear now.

Helga's P.O.V

"I could wait a thousand hours

Stay the same in sun and showers

Pick apart a hundred flowers

Just to be quiet"

I can't be leave he actually remembered this it was before we even started dating when I told him to listen to it. This song bring's back all those memories the one's we spent together and the one's I spent alone picking apart flower's on a bench the whole "He love's me not" thing. This song hit so close to home.

"Tell me when you feel ready

I'm the one, there's not too many

Hold my hand to keep me steady

Just to be quiet

With you,with you"

My face was blood red now I could feel it. I tried to cover it by hiding my face in Arnold's chest. It didn't work to well. My face went even darker as I heard him chuckle at me humming to the beat.

"I like it here beside you dear

you're even more than you appear

And in the clouds my head is clear

Every time you say hello"

Arnold grabbed my chin making me look at him. He whispered "Will you sing along for me?" I couldn't my voice is terrible but he asked me so nicely I just had to. My voice was very quiet only someone as close to me as Arnold could hear and that's how I planned to keep it! Of course I'd sing to it in my bedroom while writing or something, but singing it aloud in front of someone let alone Arnold himself was a nightmare. So I just closed my eye's and sung.

Arnold s P.O.V

"So here's my heart, and here's my mouth

And I can't help if things come out

'Cause there are words I want to shout

But maybe I'll stay low"

It was as if she was singing about herself the lyrics fit her so perfectly and I couldn't help but think she wrote them herself. As she sang she closed her eye's face red and her arms lazily around my neck.

"I could wait a thousand hours

Stay the same in sun and showers

Pick apart a hundred flowers

Just to be quiet

Tell me when you feel ready

I'm the one, there's not too many

Hold my hand to keep me steady

Just to be quiet"

"I could wait a thousand hours

Stay the same in sun and showers

Pick apart a hundred flowers

Just to be quiet

Tell me when you feel ready

I'm the one, there's not too many

Hold my hand to keep me steady

Just to be quiet

With you, with you"

When she ended I let go of her and clapped. I bough her in for a hug and whispered "Thanks Helga maybe I'll sing a love song for you one day. At that she giggled and we turned to see everyone else packing the car. I let go of her once again and we walked toward everyone else. Grandpa turned the radio off and we packed in the car Helga being in the middle this time.

(Authors Note:

Sorry guys for the long wait family issues hope to see you guys too and don't forget the more Reviews I get the more encouraged I'll be. Thank you my faithful reader's until next time, Love and Turtles! :)


End file.
